


Father Of The Bride

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Original Character(s), wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until the daughter goes and marries your best friend's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Of The Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngryCakeChids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCakeChids/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so late! Happy birthday to my own dear daughter, Keiichi Tsukino, who has brought Ginoza Mayu to life.

Ginoza was not tearing up. He was absolutely, positively not. 

"Hey, sweetie, it's me."

She turned and graced him with one of her dazzling smiles. On this day of most important days, Mayu still had room left in her heart to spare for her dad.

"Can you clasp my necklace, daddy?" She asked, so innocent and sweet and unbelievably happy. 

He smiled, tried not to sniffle. 

"Of course." 

He walked around back and took each end of the necklace from her. She swept her hair away from her neck as he carefully clasped the delicate chain, a gold chain with a single diamond on it. 

"Alright, it's clasped." 

Mayu turned around, spinning in her dress. It wasn't quite a ballroom gown; even Mayu wasn't over-the-top enough for that, although Shion had tried to talk Mayu into buying a ridiculous Cinderella dress. 

The dress Mayu had chosen was a soft white, with a plenty of lace and beads, but all done in good taste. Like the rest of Mayu's wardrobe, it was feminine and delicate, making her look perfectly grown up. Ginoza couldn't stand it. 

"Daddy, is something wrong?" Mayu had apparently noticed Ginoza's expression, which he hadn't meant to show in the first place. 

"You're just," it seemed like honesty was going to be the best policy here. Akane had encouraged Ginoza to tell Mayu how he felt throughout the day, all that bottling-up-his-emotions stuff he usually did just wasn't going to fly. 

"Just what?" 

"You're so grown up." 

Mayu stared at him blankly for a fraction of a second, before tilting her head back and laughing loudly. 

Ginoza felt a blush rising to his cheeks, vaguely annoyed that she was getting to him. 

"Come on, Mayu," he huffed, "cut your old man some slack. I'm trying here." 

Instead of answering him, Mayu flung herself from the stool where she sat into Ginoza's arms. Despite her quick movement, Ginoza caught her expertly, hugged her tightly. 

"I love you," Mayu said softly. "You're the best dad in the whole world." 

God. She really needed to cut it out with the cute daughter act. He was positively melting. 

"That's a little too much slack, Mayu." 

+++ 

As the music began to play and Ginoza gently led his daughter to the aisle, he felt something catch in his throat. 

Kouichi's eyes were too much for Ginoza. The way Kouichi looked at Mayu like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen - and she certainly was - reminded Ginoza of his own wedding day, and unconsciously he felt his own eyes flick to the front row, where a round face with short brown hair, tears streaking down either side, looked on in happiness. His wife's tearful joy was enough to make the lump in his throat even bigger. Akane was his partner in everything, and the raising of Mayu was no different. 

+++

There was no way to count how many different ways Akane had prepped him for this day, as the years of moderate panic over watching Kouichi and Mayu grow up together turned to months of intense panic over their dating relationship to this full-blown, over-the-top hysteria about their upcoming marriage. 

"Gino," she had said. 

"Yeah?" 

"She's happy. He's happy." 

"I know," he had answered with a sheepish grin.

"Then stop being so grumpy about it all." 

Akane ruffled his long bangs before cupping his cheek and leaning in to kiss him. 

"I'm just, um," Ginoza felt strange saying it, "I'm worried I'm going to cry." 

Akane laughed her beautiful, tingling laugh that he loved so much. "You might. That's okay. Mayu's going to be so pretty that no one will even notice you. Well," she paused, "Kougami might." 

"Kougami can go to hell," Ginoza growled, although not without a hint of a smile. 

"Now, now, we're going to be spending holidays with the Kougamis for the rest of our lives, so I suggest you try not to piss him off for at least the wedding day, alright?" 

Ginoza laughed this time, leaning in for another kiss. Akane always had a way of making him see things sensibly. He tugged her in to his chest and sighed as he hugged her.

"If you cry, it really is okay," she said, muffled against him.

+++

When Mayu and Ginoza got to the front of the aisle, he felt like he was outside of himself, looking in on the scene. It was surreal. He had spent so long raising his precious girl to be the grownup woman standing next to him today. Her shoulders were held with good posture, he could practically feel her smile radiating from beside him. It was too much for him. 

He heard the minister ask him a question, and suddenly he was drawn back into himself. 

"Who gives this woman's hand in marriage?" 

Despite the tears that had formed hotly in his eyes, Ginoza answered unhesitatingly. 

"I and her mother do." 

With that, just as they had practiced, Kouichi stepped forward. Ginoza untangled his arm from Mayu's, felt a tear escape from his eye to run down his cheek as she hugged him before letting to. 

Kouichi held a hand out to Ginoza. When he took it, Ginoza noticed how strong and firm Kouichi felt. Not the handshake, but Kouichi's overall demeanor. Akane was right, no matter how one wanted to look at them, Mayu and Kouichi were made for each other. 

After watching Mayu take both Kouichi's hands and move to her place in front of the minister, Ginoza found his seat next to Akane. He felt more tears spill out as Akane's fingers interlaced with his, a gesture so long practiced for them it was as natural as breathing. Something about it today was more comforting than usual, though. 

The ceremony was short but beautiful. When the officiant announced that Kouichi could kiss his bride, Ginoza felt his heart oddly swell as he watched his daughter embrace the man she so dearly loved. He didn't miss the gentleness in Kouichi's movements, and despite the way Kougami Shinya, Kouichi's ever obnoxious father and Ginoza's best friend, Ginoza was assured that there was no one better suited to care for and be care for by Mayu. 

When Kouichi and Mayu joined hands to run down the aisle, Ginoza felt himself stand and clap along with all of their friends and family, and he realized: he had been afraid of losing her. But as he heard Mayu's echoing laugh as Kouichi pulled her along, Ginoza knew. 

He wasn't losing anything. 

Mayu's laugh would echo a thousand times louder now, her eyes would shine brighter than ever before, and Ginoza would get to see her happiness grow for the rest of his life.


End file.
